The Detention Cook Off
by Cowboys101
Summary: Harry and Neville get detention. With Snape! What will their punishment be? R&R to find out. One-Shot


**The Detention Cook Off**

**A.N.~ My brother inspired this fic so I was like OK why not. Hope you like it. R&R!**

**Harry Prov:** I was coming out of the Great Hall after dinner and was about to go try to sneak up to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly Professor McGonagall burst from the great hall and caught me. "Potter!" she yelled. My heart sank, I really had thought she hadn't seen me. "You need to report to Professor Snape's dungeon for your detention Mr. Potter." I just hung my head and started walking down to the dungeon last dungeon in the castle. _Flashback from one week ago Harry Prov : Ron and I were sitting being bored out of our minds during Potions so Ron bet me that I wouldn't go up to the front of the class and slap Snape and tell him that he was teaching it all wrong. I mulled it over in my mind. I knew I would probably get a detention for doing it but I hated Snape so I decided to do it. I slowly got up from my seat and walked to the front of the class by Snape's desk. I suddenly brought back my right hand and slapped Snape hard across the face. He fell out of his chair and I had to fight not to laugh, but I couldn't help the smirk that escaped from my lips. I then continued to tell the whole dungeon how Snape was a thumb sucking moron. That he didn't know the first thing about potion making. While I was talking I didn't notice Snape get off of the floor and come up behind me. He grabbed me by the arm and marched me to McGonagall's office. We walked through the door and explained the situation to her immediately. She listened intently and nodded her head when he was finished. "Very well Professor Snape, I shall handle the situation." Snape nodded and left the office. "Well Mr. Potter, I know that you don't like Professor Snape but your actions were completely uncalled for. You will receive a detention with Professor Snape on Friday evening and Gryffindor will be deducted 25 points." I groaned but didn't argue because I knew it would do no good. "As for Mr. Weasley, she said, he will also lose Gryffindor 25 points." I looked at her shocked. Thinking how could she possibly know that Ron had dared me to do it. She smiled and said "remember Mr. Potter, anyone can be skilled in legilimency." I nodded and left her office. _I ran into a door and looked up. I had arrived at the dungeon. I opened the door and walked in and noticed someone else other than Snape. It was Neville. Snape looked at me and said, "Mr. Longbottom will be joining you Potter." _Flashback from one week ago Neville Prov: I was working secretly in greenhouse number four. I was looking for the rare Australian bublewakey plant. It's leaves made a fine tea that I wanted to try. I was looking when suddenly I spotted it. I crept towards so interested that I didn't notice McGonagall come into the greenhouse. She ran up to me grabbed my arm and spun me around. She then marched me back up to the castle and up to her office. She informed me that I had lost 25 points for Gryffindor and that I also was to receive a detention with Snape. I hung my head and walked back to the common room to go to bed. _**Harry Prov:** I nodded and asked what our task was. Snape replied that Neville and I were to have a cook off and the loser would lose 100 points for Gryffindor. We both groaned. We walked over to the table and started to gather our supplies. I asked Neville what he was here for. He replied that he had been caught in the greenhouse out of bounds at midnight on Monday. I laughed quietly and told him that I had slapped Snape and told the whole Potions class that his teachings were incorrect. Neville looked at me in awe. "You didn't!" he said. "I did" I replied. Neville just stared at me for a while and then started to cook again. I turned and started to cook too. One hour later Neville and I were just putting the finishing touches on our dishes. I had tried to make an apple pie but I knew that it was horrible. I just hopped Neville's was worse. He had made a cake that looked amazing. Snape came in and ordered us to put down our tools and that he was going to judge our food now. Snape tasted Neville's and spit it out. "This sucks" he said. Neville hung his head. He moved to my plate and looked down with distaste. He tried my pie and sprinted to the bathroom immediately. He came back and told us that while Neville's sucked mine made him puke so Neville won and I lost Gryffindor 100 points. "NO!" I yelled. I pulled out my wand and cast the obaduschous charm at Neville, but he ducked and it hit Snape instead. Snape turned around and I collapsed laughing. He had sprouted green mushrooms from his ears and grown a hot pink tail. The hilarious thing was that Snape didn't even notice. I slowly stopped laughing and got up off of the floor and walked back to the common room. I decided that maybe 100 points was a fair price to pay for Snape to have mushrooms in his ears and have a tail and not even know about it. I couldn't wait for potions tomorrow.

**A.N.~ well it was fun so tell me what you think. This story is a one-shot as I'm sure you guys have figured out. I am dedicating it to my brother because he gave me the idea. Thanks R&R!**


End file.
